


Bad Day

by Marauderslove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderslove/pseuds/Marauderslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper's day...isn't going so great. Like at all. But that's okay when you have a superhero girlfriend to rescure you and make you take a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Today was not Pepper's day. At all. 

She had woken up late, spilled her coffee on her favorite white blouse, managed to break a heel before she even left her apartment, and now three people just quit, adding on to the seven that she had to replace. All before lunch.

Pepper wanted to scream, or cry, preferably both while holding a bottle of wine.

"Tanya can you-" 

"No."

Pepper looked up into the face of her girlfriend, Natasha, who had just clicked her phone off and cut her off mid-sentence.

"Normally I would be happy to see you, Tasha, but today isn't a good day." Pepper sighed and picked her phone back up to call her assistant again.

Pepper closed her eyes as it was plucked from her grasp again, "Natasha, please." 

Her girlfriend ignored her in favor of rounding the desk and sitting in Pepper's lap. 

She slowly started taking out all the bobbi pins from her hair and Pepper thought about protesting, really she did, but the feeling of her hair coming loose from it all and Nat's hands carding through her hair had her shutting her eyes and resting her head on Natasha's shoulder.

"Now, today is a good day. It is a great day, in fact, because I have no SHIELD or avengers business, and your schedule just cleared up."   
Nat whispered into Pepper's ear, anticipating the jerk of her girlfriend's head and leaned back so as not to get hit.

"What? No it didn't! Look, Nat I know I've been really busy lately, but I have too much to do today. I have to-" Pepper was once again cut off, this time by Natasha placing her lips on hers.

It was a sweet kiss, one that had no other purpose than to distract the other woman, and it worked.

"All of that will still be here tomorrow. Pepper, you are the CEO, the most hard working CEO I might add, you can have a day off. I already ran it through Tony and he practically threw me out of the tower to come get you, so you are coming with me, Pepper Potts, and that's final." Natasha said, standing up and holding a hand out to Pepper for her to take. 

Pepper just shook her head and grabbed the hand, honestly, she didn't know how she had gotten so lucky as to find a woman just as stubborn and scary as she was. 

Tony would say it was cosmic justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here is my Natasha/Pepper story! It was requested by Gamzee_Makaraoni, Hope you enjoy it, and please don't be shy to request anything! Thanks! :)


End file.
